Strange Happenings
by Kittenallie
Summary: In 1537, a year after Anne is murdered by her husband, tragedy strikes the royal family. - One shot


**May 2, 1537**

Henry was in one of his foul moods this morning due to his wretched daughter Mary still refusing to sign the oath and Jane's inability to become with child. He had been married to Jane for almost a year, and still no sign of the son he needed so much.

"Your majesty, Thomas Seymour has died." Charles informed the king.

"What happened?"

"The sweating sickness, your grace." Henry acted immediately ordering the royal family to be moved from Hampton Court up the Thames to Greenwich. Henry believed like all times before the sickness would pass quickly through the country.

**May 6, 1537**

"Jane, sweetheart, why are you crying?" Henry asked his most beloved wife. She couldn't stop crying, even when she tried to speak.

"She just heard her brother Edward, succumbed to the sweating sickness." Henry began to believe this sickness was a curse upon his family. Others had died throughout his kingdom, but for Henry the world was truly all about him. He comforted his wife but refused to touch her, thinking she too carried the illness.

**May 12, 1537**

The sweating sickness still had a hold on the country, and did not seem to want to let go. Henry had moved the family once more to Whitehall after Edward's death. When he saw Charles enter his chambers, his heart began to sink.

Charles took a deep breath before speaking. "Your majesty..."

"Who died now?" Henry bluntly stated, shocking Charles at how loud he screamed.

"Francis Bryan, your majesty."

"Charles, she curses me even in death."

"Who, your majesty?"

"Anne." he said mournfully.

Charles wondered, did Henry finally begin to regret having her murdered to marry Jane. He had easily had her killed last year, but now he seemed saddened by her being gone.

**May 16, 1537**

"Henry, what are you looking at?" Charles asked cautiously. He was looking over papers, paying very close to the days.

"Charles, I am being punished for killing Anne. Look, Thomas died the day I had her arrested. Edward, on the day she wrote to me professing her innocence and her love for me."

"Henry, you do not seriously think she cursed you?"

"No, God did. I murdered my wife. My friends, for Jane."

"Your majesty." Lady Elizabeth Seymour bowed before speaking.

"Master Cromwell has died, and Jane.. " she began crying hysterically. Too upset to say the words. Jane had caught the sweat.

"See Charles, all that conspired against Anne will die."

**May 17, 1537**

Jane was still suffering, she may not live the physicians said. Henry prayed for her to not leave him, but he felt that his actions cursed them all. He barely heard when it was announced Lord Norfolk had died as well.

**May 19, 1537**

Hatfield

Mary awoke to find a letter tucked beneath her pillow. The handwriting looked so familiar, and there was a scent that reminded her of her mother permeating from the paper.

"Take care of your sister, she is your only family who truly loves you." There was something wrapped in linens as well, but before she could see what it was she heard Elizabeth scream. She ran to her room, to see Elizabeth crying.

"Do not leave me mama" she called out, her hands reaching out in front of her. Mary just remembered her mother was killed last year. She never liked Anne, but her sister loved her. She held her closely to comfort her.

"Pretty" Elizabeth said, Mary wasn't sure what she meant until she looked to see the item fell from the linen wrappings. She looked down to see a rosary, and instantlly knew this was her mothers. But her mother was dead, how did it wind up in her room.

Mary and Elizabeth both looked up when they heard bells ringing. Queen Jane was dead.

May 30, 1537

Henry mourned still for his Jane, but Charles knew he was mourning also for Anne. Henry had finally realized the severity of his actions last year. But Charles had been banned from chambers for three days now, for the King had caught the sweat. He died today, on what would be his first anniversay with Jane.

(Ghostly visitors)

"Katherine, do you think God actually punished them?" a younger woman asked as they watched as Henry lost his battle with the sickness.

"I do not know, but England shall be at peace now. I hope at least. Anne, does it hurt to see him suffer?"

"Yes, I love him still even after he murdered me. Do you love him too?"

"With all my heart."

"I think Mary will be a good Queen." Anne said truthfully.

"Well Elizabeth will help her learn to love life again."

**Epilogue**

Mary was officially declared Queen of England, due to her father's will declaring his line of succession. Mary reinstated her sister as a true princess as her first act as Queen, followed by reuniting with the Catholic Church. Her reign was just, and she was kind to her people. Elizabeth grew up happy, and loved by her sister and their people. Later marrying Prince Phillip of Spain, and having many children. Mary's son Charles succeeded her at her death in 1580 at the age of 64.

**This was a funny little plot bunny that popped into my head at work, and I had a massive headache all day.**


End file.
